Life, Love and Coffee
by KokoroNoAme
Summary: Features the yaoi couple 'YunJae', consisting of Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong from the Korean boyband DBSK. This is YAOI, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Please enjoy and review! Read my notes pwease! Rated M for sexual references and bad language.
1. Life, Love and Coffee Chapter 1

_Life. It wasn't worth living anymore. You mess up a perfectly fine life, and there it is. Completely shattered into shards. Just like glass. Once it's broken, it can't be fixed again. Nothing can return the glass to normal. Anyone who attempts to mend the glass is cut and torn by the sharp edges of the shattered pieces. Life. It didn't seem to matter anymore._

_

* * *

_

Kim Jaejoong, an average high-school dropout, now supposed to be in university, was fed up. Absolutely fed up. Okay, he knew getting himself into this mess was a terrible, terrible mistake. He regretted it all. Every second of it. Peer pressure took over him at that point. He wanted to fit in. Be part of something. Not be an outcast. But now, he was more of an outcast than he had ever been. Even the community centre didn't want him anymore. He wasn't worth their time. Jaejoong sighed and tossed his cigarette onto the floor. He hated the smell of cigarettes, despite the fact he smoked once in a while. It was worse back then. Cigarettes, and alcohol were what got him into all of this. He couldn't help but still be addicted to cigarettes. He wasn't too high on money either. He knew that he desperately needed a job, but he was certain that no employer would want a scruff like him working for them. No. Nobody would be stupid enough to even speak to him. To them, Jaejoong didn't exist. He was literally invisible.

Jaejoong decided to make a trip to one of the local restaurants, as his stomach had the better of him. No, he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and now, it was six o' clock in the evening. He couldn't ignore the constant grumbling, and nodded to himself, making his way into the shop.

As soon as Jaejoong entered, the sweet aroma of traditional Korean meals wafted into his nose. He found himself grinning. This dinner was going to be worth his money. Jaejoong sat himself down at one of the tables closest to the windows, ignoring a few strange looks from some other customers inside. He knew he was pretty infamous in the area. He flicked through the menu, and ordered his food. During the time his meal was being prepared, Jaejoong glanced out of the window and out onto the street. The street was perfectly lit up with the streetlights and they added to the feel of the season, Spring, with the blossoms on the trees, chirping birds, and the flower-filled meadows. He returned his gaze to the inside of the restaurant, and fumbled with his messy, golden blond hair, tucking a few strands of it into his trademark turquoise beanie hat. Jaejoong looked up, and noticed that the waitress was here with his meal. He thanked her, and devoured the food and the drink.

Jaejoong leaned back on the chair, and smiled a smile of satisfaction. That was one of the most delicious meals he'd eaten. Well, since a while ago anyway. He handed over the bill, and left the restaurant.

He continued down the street, head down, earphones in his ears, iPod in the pocket of his trousers, looking at the ground below his feet. He hummed along to the tune of the song that was blaring out of the MP3 player.

'Ow!' Jaejoong exclaimed. He was too busy concentrating on the ground to notice that he had bumped into someone walking past.

The person who he bumped into was a pretty tall man, with soft, delicate features, and brownish-black hair, which rested on the nape of his neck. He seemed pretty important, as he was dressed in a smart black suit.

'Watch it.'

'Ah… Uhm, sorry.' Jaejoong pulls out his earphones.

'It's fine. Accidents happen.'

'Yeah.' Jaejoong nods, and then turns to carry on down the road, about to stuff the earphones back into his ears, when the man continued to speak to him.

'Hey, aren't you the kid who recently got kicked out of the community centre?', he gestures to the building further down the road.

Jaejoong finds himself, frozen by a stab of guilt, and he turns back to reply, '…Yeah…', he sighs, 'And… do I know you?'

'The ice-cream shop down the road. You used to work there, right?'

Jaejoong recognized the guy all of a sudden. He was right, Jaejoong did serve him a few times, when he used to have a job at the local ice-cream shop. 'Oh, right, I do recognize you. You were a frequent customer, yeah?', Jaejoong thinks hard, 'Uhm, Jung Yunho, is it?'

'Hah. Yeah. You have a pretty good memory. Why'd you stop working there?'

'I got into all sorts of shit. Fights, drugs, you name it. They found out, sacked me, and sent me off to the community centre. There's no chance of me being employed again.'

'Hm. Hey, listen, my friend owns a coffee shop, around five minutes away from here… He's pretty short on staff at the moment. I could try and get you a job there.'

'Coffee shop?'

'Yeah. Happy Dolphin Coffee Shop, just down that street there,' Yunho gestures to one of the smaller streets on their left, 'They pay pretty decent money. You should pop round there some time. How's tomorrow for you?'

'Tomorrow? Tomorrow's fine. What time?'

'Around… eleven?'

'Great.'

'I'll see you there then.' Yunho walks down the street, the opposite direction of Jaejoong, and gives a small wave.

'Hm,' Jaejoong thinks to himself, 'Seems a nice guy. I hope I can get some money from this…'

He continues down the road to the nearest bus stop. Yeah. Jaejoong didn't even own, or know how to drive a car. The instructors didn't trust him enough to let him have a car. He was too badly known for his reputation. Probably think he'd blow the thing up or something. 'Yeah, hate me all you want', Jaejoong accidentally said out loud, to the almost-empty street in front of him.

******************* PLEASE READ! *********************

Please note that this is technically my second fanfiction ever, and shall have hints of crappyness in it. I have previously typed up a YunJae fanfic, but haven't gained many readers. Not sure whether or not to continue with it or not. I apologize for the short chapter too. Also, please note that this is a _**YAOI FANFICTION**_. Containing boy on boy love. Not yet, obviously, but there is guaranteed yaoi later on. Not sure if it'll be extreme yet, but if there is extreme YunJae, I shall warn you. This fanfiction is based on Yunho and Jaejoong, two of the members of the popular Korean boyband, DBSK, or TVXQ. The fanfiction plot is copyright to me, Naru and any resemblance of any other fanfiction is purely coincidental. I do not own Yunho, or Jaejoong, or any of the DBSK members. They belong to each other themselves. Thank you for reading all of this. :D


	2. Life, Love and Coffee Chapter 2

Jaejoong stretched, yawned, and flung the duvet off of his half-naked body. He glanced at the clock beside his bed. 10:30. 'Shit!' Jaejoong exclaimed out loud, panicking and pulling on a striped t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a blue jacket. He then rushed into the bathroom, giving himself a quick wash, and brushing his teeth. He put a pair of socks on his feet, followed by his trainers and then his beanie hat. He fumbled around for his phone, iPod and wallet, shoving them into his pockets, then rushed out of his apartment, only just remembering to lock the door behind him.

Jaejoong ran down the street, scrapping his plan to take the bus when he saw the time on his watch – 10:55. Five fucking minutes! He decided to simply run all the way, after all, his house was around five or ten minutes away from the coffee shop Yunho had mentioned to him yesterday. He wasn't too bad at running long distances to be honest. Jaejoong sped down the road, being careful not to bump into anyone, then turning the corner onto the same street as the restaurant he ate at yesterday, turning another corner, sprinting ahead, and finally stopping at a coffee shop with a bright neon coloured sign with a dolphin on it. 'I guess this is the right place,' Jaejoong takes a deep breath, and enters the coffee shop, glancing at his watch, which now read '11:05'.

He spots Yunho standing by the counter, having a conversation with a guy, around about his or Yunho's age, slightly shorter than himself, with a cute grin and light brown hair. Yunho notices Jaejoong and waves him over.

'Sorry,' Jaejoong bows slightly, still out of breath, 'Sorry I was late.'

'By five fucking minutes. You shouldn't have tired yourself out to get here.' Yunho replies, 'It's no big deal. Anyway,' he gestures to the guy behind the counter,' This is my friend, Kim Junsu.'

'Uhm, nice to meet you.', Jaejoong bows again.

'You're looking for a job, right?'

'Uh-huh.'

'How's working here on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday to you sound? You get the day off on Wednesday, and the weekend's all yours too.'

'Sounds great. What times?'

'11:00, 'til… how does 7:00 sound?'

'7:00's great. Thank you Junsu.'

'No problem. We're short on staff… My boyfriend, Yoochun comes along to help every weekend or so, and it's just me, you, Yunho and Changmin,' Junsu nods at the tall, younger looking man in the corner of the room, ' working on weekdays.'

'You… you work here too?', Jaejoong looks at Yunho quizzically.

'Yeah, part-time. I usually work in a nearby office on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. And I've completely forgotten your name, sorry. It has been two years or so.'

'Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong.'

'Right. Jaejoong. Are we getting to work now, then?'

'Don't have to if you guys are busy.', Junsu smiles, 'I might shut the coffee shop early, 'cause I think Yoochun's expecting me at the local park tonight. You guys can leave at around 4-ish.'

'Great.'

After the first day of work was done, Jaejoong and Yunho both left the coffee shop, after saying goodbye to Junsu and Changmin.

'So, Jaejoong, do you live around here? I'll drop you off back home.'

'No, it's okay; I don't live far from here. I'll take the bus.'

'I'm dropping you off. Don't argue with me.'

'If you insist then…' Jaejoong sighed and followed Yunho to his car.

As he leaned back into the leather seat, Jaejoong observed Yunho closely. He wasn't at all bad looking. Pretty handsome, for that matter. Jaejoong tried to remove the silly smirk from his face, hoping that Yunho wouldn't notice. He stopped staring for a second to look out of the window. He'd forgotten to tell Yunho where he lived, and he didn't recognize the street they were on at them moment.

'Uhm… Yunho? Where are we going?'

'Oh, right, sorry. You haven't eaten yet, right? I was thinking of taking you to a local café for something to eat. If I'd have mentioned it, you would've disagreed, right?'

God, this guy was a real gentleman. 'No, seriously, Yunho, you don't have to. I can cook at home…'

'Too late. We're almost there.'

Jaejoong had no choice but to let Yunho treat him to a meal. Jaejoong felt a happy feeling inside of him, swirling around in his stomach. Nobody had really treated him like this before. Despite the positive feeling he had, he couldn't help but be slightly nervous and shy. He tucked a few strands of his hair into his hat again, a habit of his when he was feeling anxious and insecure.

'We're here.' Yunho pulled the car up outside a small, but beautifully decorated café. He then opened the door for Jaejoong, and the two of them strolled into the café.

'Oh, Yunho-yah! Annyeong!', the pair were welcomed by a guy, near enough to their own age, with straight, black hair and chocolate brown eyes, one of the waiters, Jaejoong assumed.

'Hey, Leeteuk.' Yunho smiled, 'Table for two please.'

'Sure. And who's this? Your boyfriend?'

Jaejoong winced slightly and blushed at the word, again fiddling with his hat.

'No, this is Jaejoong. He's just… a friend.' Yunho quickly replied, before he did anything awkward.

'Ah, okay. You just seemed like a couple.' Leeteuk tried to stop himself from smiling too much, 'Over here.' He gestured to a table.

Yunho and Jaejoong both took a seat, and examined the menu. From what Jaejoong had seen, this place was high-class. Yunho must be pretty rich. Jaejoong didn't want the bill to be too expensive for Yunho, and ended up ordering a medium-sized café mocha, and a slice of chocolate brownie. Yunho ordered a large cappuccino and a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

'Jaejoong, are you sure that's enough for you? I don't want you to go back home and still be hungry.'

'I'm sure. I don't eat much.'

'Right then.'

Jaejoong took a long swig of his café mocha. It was absolute heaven. It really was. And he hadn't even started on the brownie yet. He took a peek at Yunho, who was eating away on his cheesecake, taking tiny, cute mouthfuls of it. Jaejoong dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. He was a pretty clumsy eater, and tried as hard as possible to not make a mess in such a place.

After they had finished their food, Yunho willingly paid the bill, and the two males returned to Yunho's car. As soon as they sat inside, and Yunho had started to drive, Jaejoong apologized for the hassle, and thanked Yunho for the food.

'Why are you apologizing? I offered.'

'I've been such a hassle. You've probably got other things to do, right? Like other people to hang out with, work to do, and yet you choose to take me, someone who you hardly know, out for a meal, and find me a job?'

'As a matter of fact, I'm single, and the majority of my friends have been abroad this Easter. I don't do much at work, and you seem a genuinely kind person.'

Jaejoong couldn't believe his ears. Firstly, such a perfectly good-looking guy, was single? And he'd rather spend his time helping some loner like Jaejoong? It was absolutely unbelievable.

'Jaejoong, what's wrong? You haven't responded.'

'A-ah, sorry. I'm fine.' Jaejoong brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and his face turned scarlet again.

'You've really got to stop apologizing for everything. Seriously.'

'Alright, I'll stop, but Yunho-sshi… why are you being so kind to me?'

'I pity you, Jaejoong. I've seen all the pain, the suffering you've gone through, the past two years. I know how you feel. I… I want to help.'

'Th-thank you… Yunho-sshi…' Jaejoong felt extremely flattered, 'But how do you know…?'

'I've been through something similar myself.'

'R-really?', somehow, Jaejoong simply couldn't picture Yunho as some sort of outcast. He was an extremely generous person, who he couldn't see to be hated or despised in any way.

'Yeah.' , Yunho continues, 'My life was seriously fucked up. I stole from people, ended up being violent, and even almost killed somebody else. But because of this, I soon decided that I simply had to change my ways. I was determined to become a better person. And now, I want to help you as well, Jaejoong.'

'Th-thanks, Yunho-sshi… I'm… really flattered…'

'No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Jaejoong. And drop the honorifics, will you?'

'Right, bye, Yunho.', Jaejoong bowed, and left the car, heading back to his apartment with a large grin across his face. 'He believes in me…' thought Jaejoong, 'Finally… I have gained somebody's recognition… Thank you. Thank you, Jung Yunho.'

******************* PLEASE READ! *********************

Woot, YunJae :D Prepare for more YunJae in the next chapter. Awwh, Yunnie's so cute and adorable towards his Joongie… :3 Hope you enjoyed that, and I apologize for the majority of that chapter being speech. Also, about Teukie… I just had to add him in! It makes sense that the two leaders are friends, right? A treat for all of the SuJu fans~!


	3. Life, Love and Coffee Chapter 3

Junsu and Yunho greeted Jaejoong when he arrived at the coffee shop. He wasn't late this time, and had taken the bus, instead of rushing all the way. Changmin just gave a slight wave, but remained silent. Jaejoong assumed that he wasn't the talkative type, but couldn't he at least say 'hi'?

Junsu sighs, 'I'm sorry, you guys are gonna have to take care of the shop for the rest of the day. I need to go to visit my mom… She'll kill me if I don't turn up.'

'It's fine, we'll take care of it.' Yunho nods.

Jaejoong also responds with a nod. 'I'll do my best.'

'Thanks, I'm counting on you guys!' Junsu laughs and leaves the shop.

Just at that point the phone rang. Jaejoong swallows, and then goes to answer. Meanwhile, Yunho is serving a few customers who had just arrived.

'Hello? Happy Dolphin Coffee Shop, at your service.'

'Hello? Is Shim Changmin there?'

'Uhm, yeah, hold on a second.'

Jaejoong put the phone down on the counter and turned to Changmin.

'Uhm, Changmin, there's someone wanting to speak to you…'

'Just pass me the phone.'

Obediently, Jaejoong handed the phone to the taller man.

'Hello?'

'Changmin, I want you to come home for today.'

'What? Dad? Why?'

'It… It's about your brother.'

There was a long pause, then Changmin fustratedly slams the phone back onto the receiver, and walks out, shooting a glare at Yunho and Jaejoong.

Yunho had finished serving the customers, and went over to see what had happened.

'Where'd Changmin go off to?'

'I don't know. He just stormed off. I'd say he was annoyed at something. He glared at us when he left.'

'Right.'

'What's up with the guy?'

'I'm not sure. Anyway, Jae, are you hungry?'

'A little.', Jaejoong had skipped breakfast, so was in fact starving, 'I'm making lunch.' He stated, before Yunho could interfere.

'Tsk, fine. You're just making up for yesterday, aren't you?'

'Maybe.', Jaejoong stuck his tongue out, teasingly, and headed into the kitchen at the back of the coffee shop.

Yunho flipped the sign on the door so that it now read 'Closed' and followed Jaejoong into the kitchen. Jaejoong was stood by the stove, cooking away. Yunho stood next to him, watching him cook. It smelled delicious.

'Yunho-yah, aren't you supposed to be serving the customers?'

'No, I came to watch you cook. And technically the shop's closed for our lunch break.'

'Fine, fine.'

'I'll just leave if you think I'm in your way.' , Yunho stuck his tongue out at Jaejoong, and left the kitchen, only to be dragged back inside by Jaejoong.

'Yunho, you're not leaving!', Jaejoong clung on to Yunho's arm tightly, and then spun him around, clashing their lips together. To his surprise, Yunho actually kissed him back, his soft, plump lips on Jaejoong's. The feeling felt wonderful. A quiet moan escaped from the blonde's mouth , as he twisted his hand into Yunho's hair. Yunho pulled away for a split second to leave a trail of kisses down Jaejoong's jawbone. Meanwhile, Jaejoong tugged at Yunho's shirt, and slid his hand inside it, running his fingers over the muscles of the guy's chest and stomach. Yunho felt himself being pushed backwards onto the wall. He pushed Jaejoong off of him slightly.

'Yah… Yunho, what's wrong?'

'Jaejoong, we can't, I'm sorry. Not here.'

'Okay, okay.', Jaejoong plants a kiss on Yunho's lips.

'Tsk, Jaejoong, I can't believe you're actually older than me.' Yunho teased him after their lips parted, 'You're so immature.'

'And you can say that you're mature, eh?', Jaejoong bopped Yunho on the head, playfully.

'Compared to someone like you, yes!', Yunho bopped him back.

Jaejoong was about to reply, but then he turned his head, smelling something burning. 'Ah, shit!', he exclaimed, 'The food!'

The two of them rushed over to the stove, and sighed.

'Now what're we going to eat?'

'Don't know.'

'Aish. Tell you what, I'm treating you to another meal, Joongie.'

'Yunnie-ah! Don't! I ought to pay you back for yesterday!'

'Forget it, Jaejoong.', Yunho looks into a few of the cupboards, and digs out two pots of instant ramen noodles, 'These should do, right? Tonkotsu?'

'Sure! I love ramen, Yunnie, it's almost as yummy as you are!', Jaejoong wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

'Jae, I swear you're on a hype today.'

'And what if I am?', Jaejoong smirks, 'Yunnie-ah, I'm not letting go!'

'Tsk.', Yunho reaches for the kettle, and pours the boiling water into the ramen pots. He then sets them onto the table. 'Still not letting go?'

'Nope!', Jaejoong grabs hold of Yunho tighter.

'Kim Jaejoong, you're terrible. I can't believe I helped you, not knowing what I'd get myself into.', teases Yunho.

'And you're terrible, Jung Yunho. Trying to seduce me like that.'

'Not my fault. You're the one who's too pretty to be real. With eyes like those, and delicate, long eyelashes.'

'No, seriously, Yunho. Being as sexy as you has to be illegal.'

'Jaejoong, stop flattering me.' Yunho lifted Jaejoong's arms from around his waist, and sat him onto his legs. He picks up a pair of chopsticks, takes a chunk of ramen, cools it down, and then feeds it to the blond haired man on his lap.

'Mmm… it's delicious.'

Yunho then feeds himself a mouthful, 'Yeah, you're right, Jae. I still think I should've treated you to a meal.'

'It's a waste of your money.'

'It's not if it's for you. And besides, I have plenty.'

'Rich twat.'

Yunho sticks out his bottom lip and pouts, 'I'm not _that_ rich!'

'Yah, yah.'

That night, Jaejoong was driven home by Yunho again, but this time, they stayed in Yunho's apartment. As soon as they opened the door, Yunho picked Jaejoong up and carried him, bridal style, and plopped him down onto the couch.

'Wait a sec, Joongie,' Yunho rushes upstairs, and then returns with a DVD. He switches on the large TV and inserts the disc into the drive.

'We can fall asleep to this.'

'Or we can have a change of plan.', Jaejoong tackles Yunho to the ground, and removes his shirt and jacket, tracing his index finger over Yunho's muscles.

'Jae, that tickles.' Yunho attacks Jaejoong, and manages to haul his striped t-shirt off as well. He then rests his head onto Jaejoong's exposed chest, and sooner or later, falls asleep. Jaejoong examines Yunho's face, and spots that his eyes are shut, picks him up, and lies on the couch. Jaejoong finds himself fast asleep soon enough.

******************* PLEASE READ! *********************

I apologize for a short chapter… but the kiss (and rape 8D) scenes made up for it… right? I know, the kiss scene was sucky… I'd be here forever counting the flaws in this fic! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I also want to mention that I know this is YunJae, and not JaeHo. Like Yunnie mentions, Jae is on a hype in this chapter and technically the real Jaejoong is more of a perv :3 A note to the more perverted YunJae fans out there… I'm sorry for no smut scene… I'm not as much of a pervert to type one! I apologize again for my innocence XD Even if I did type one, it'd not be descriptive :') And… about Changmin. You'll find out more about him sooner or later… ;) I plan to include an appearance for Yoochun soon as well! Cue YooSu! Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Love you all~!


	4. Life, Love and Coffee Chapter 4

Yunho opens his eyes and blinks. His face feels warm from the streams of sunlight shining in through the window. He turns to the beautiful man next to him on the couch. Jaejoong had perfectly smooth, pale skin, long, fluttery eyelashes, kissable, pink lips and sandy blond hair framed his face. His body was perfectly sculpted. Yunho smiled at the fact that the blue beanie hat was still attached to Jaejoong's head. He reckoned that it suited him, and that it was cute. He gets up, being extra careful not to wake Jaejoong, picking his shirt up off the carpet, and pulling it over his head.

Yunho enters the kitchen, and decides to make kimchi soup for breakfast. It was the dish that he was best at cooking, and he wanted to give Jaejoong a decent breakfast. Just as he added the final few ingredients to the soup, he felt a pair of arms around him.

'Jae, you're awake?'

'Uh-huh. And, hey, you got to the kitchen before I did! I was going to cook.'

'Even if you got there before me I would've stopped you. It's my home after all.'

'Hmph. What're you cooking?'

'Kimchi soup. My speciality.'

'Mmm.'

Yunho picks up the pan, and pours the soup into two bowls. He then passes a bowl to Jaejoong, and the two of them sit down and tuck in.

'This is delicious, Yunnie.'

'Glad you like it.'

Jaejoong smiles, and leans over to plant a kiss onto Yunho's lips. The two of them were completely absorbed into the kiss to notice the phone ringing. Yunho pulled away with a sigh.

'Yah! Damn interruptions.' He reached for the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Yunho. It's Junsu. Fancy going for a trip to the park together? Chunnie's coming as well! Bring Jae as well, will you?'

'Eh. Uhm. Sure.' Yunho blushed, 'What time?'

'How's now? Me and Yoochun are already in the park~!'

'Right, I'll be right there.'

Yunho put the phone down, and turned to Jaejoong.

'Jae? Are you okay with this?'

'Hmmpf?', Jaejoong was too busy slurping up his bowl of soup.

'Going to the local park with Junsu and Yoochun. We don't have to if you don't want to.'

'Oh, sure. I don't mind. The weather's nice enough.'

'Right.'

'And by the way, Yunnie, you have kimchi on your face.' Jaejoong licks the soft skin next to Yunho's lips.

'Jae, stop teasing me.'

The two of them arrived at the park, and walked up to Junsu. Jaejoong could recognize Junsu's lopsided grin from a mile away. He noticed Junsu curled up onto another man's lap. So, this was Yoochun, Jaejoong assumed. Yoochun had slick black hair curled around his face, and pale, milky-white skin. The couple were perched onto a white park bench, and from Jaejoong's point of view, had their tongues so far up their throats, he was surprised they were both still breathing. It took a full ten minutes, probably even more, for them to notice Yunho and Jaejoong standing there, sighing impatiently. And to be honest, they couldn't really complain. Yoochun taps Junsu's arm lightly, to grab his attention, pulls back, and coughs.

'Ah… Junsu, your friends are here?'

'Oh, crap, sorry!' Junsu blinks a few times, stands up, and smoothes his shirt down.

'About time.' Yunho rolls his eyes, and looks at the shorter man, with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

'Aish! You can't exactly say anything! If we left you with Jaejoong for a night or two, it'd take several days of filming to take in all the action. You'd be begging for another night, like '_Ooohhh, Joongie… I need youuu…! I want youuu…! Moreeeee….!_'' Junsu smirks.

Jaejoong felt himself sweating all of a sudden, his palms wet and clammy. He bites his lower lip and wipes his hands on his jeans.

'Su, you perverted twat.'

'Hah. Love you too, Yunnie~! Were you wondering why I left you guys alone in the coffee shop?', Junsu taps the side of his nose.

'Shut up.' Yunho shoots him a glare.

'You know you wanted a bit of alone time together! What did you two get up to, I wonder?'

'That's none of your business!'

'Oh! So you did get up to something…?'

'Kim Junsu, I'm going to fucking murder you in a second!'

'Go ahead, Yunnie-ah!' Junsu sticks his tongue out, 'But hey, Jaejoong, I'm right, aren't I?'

'Junsu-ah…!'

'Euh-kyang-kyang! You guys crack me up!' Junsu laughs, his famous dolphin-like laugh, while Yunho silently gives him the finger.

Yoochun ruffles Junsu's hair, 'Aren't you supposed to be introducing us, not pissing them off?'

'Ah, right, right! Chunnie, Yunho, Jaejoong.' He gestures to each person as he speaks their name, 'Now, anyone up for an ice-cream? Last one to the stand is a rotten egg!'

And like that, Junsu shoots off towards the ice-cream stand, followed by the others.

Jaejoong and Yunho end up sharing a strawberry ice-cream, whilst Junsu and Yoochun opt for a mint chocolate-chip.

'Ahahh, Chunnie, you've got some on your nose!' Junsu leans forwards to kiss the tip of Yoochun's nose. Yoochun laughs, and pulls Junsu towards him for a kiss.

'Aish, just look at those two over there! We're more mature than that, aren't we, Yunnie?', Jaejoong gives a sarcastic sigh.

'Of course, Boojae.'

Jaejoong grins and snuggles into Yunho's chest, with the ice-cream still in his hand. Yunho lowers his head, nuzzling Jaejoong in the neck, and then presses his lips onto Jaejoong's, their tongues touching for a few brief seconds. Soon, Jaejoong's hand had crawled behind Yunho's back, and was trailing up the back of his shirt. He felt his other hand go all cold and wet…

'Uhm, Jae, the ice-cream…'

'Oops.' Jaejoong peered down at the puddle of pink mush on the floor, and his sticky left hand.

'Joongie, you amuse me.'

'Hey, this isn't supposed to be funny! I'm going to the nearest public toilet to clean this stuff off me.'

'Be careful of any funny-looking strangers, Jae~!'

'I'm twenty-four, Yunnie! I can look after myself!'

'Sure, sure.'

Yunho sauntered back to the happy couple, sat in a tangle underneath a large oak tree. He overhears their conversation, which was about Junsu's ass size. He sighs and lays down on the grass, throwing his arms behind his head, looking up into the clear sky. He shuts his eyes, and just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard his phone buzz. Yunho fishes the device out of his pocket, and looks at the screen.

_Two new messages._

Yunho fumbles with the buttons, and opens up the new messages. The first one read : '_Jung Yunho. Do you want to die?'_

Yunho glanced at the number, to see which one of his friends were messing with him, only to find that the number wasn't recognizable. He flicked to the second message, which was : '_Even if you don't want to, you have no choice.'_

'Whichever one of them thinks it's funny to attempt to threaten me has an annoyingly sick sense of humor.' Yunho closed the message, and stuffed his phone into his pocket , only to have it bleep again.

'Oh, for fuck's sake… this isn't funny.' He takes the phone out for the second time, and this time, received a message saying : _'Stop being a coward, and reply. I swear I will kill you.'_

'You're the fucking coward!' Yunho switches the phone off, in frustration. At least he wouldn't have to put up with the noise. He'd deal with it when he was home. He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

'Yunnie-ah~!' Yunho was woken up by Jaejoong's sweet voice, 'Awh, you fell asleep!' Jaejoong bends down and strokes Yunho's cheek.

'J-Jaejoong-ah?' Yunho was dazed, having woken up only a few seconds ago.

'Yes, Yunnie, baby, it's me~!' Jaejoong had declared that confused Yunho was absolutely adorable. He felt like immediately glomping him.

'Are those two still mind-fucking each other to death?'

'Yeah, probably.' The blond looks towards the oak tree. 'Oh, they've left.'

'They didn't say anything either! Talk about being smitten.'

'It's getting late, Yun. We should probably head home.'

'I guess we should. I'll drive you back to your apartment, yeah?'

Jaejoong made a pouty face, 'But Yunnie-ahh~! I want to stay with youu~'

'Tsk, fine.' Yunho stands up, 'Come on, then.'

'Yaayy~', Jaejoong rejoices, and obediently follows his lover.

When they reached Yunho's apartment, Jaejoong immediately curled up onto the plush black-and-white couch and fell asleep. The sight of Jaejoong lying back, exhausted made Yunho smile. Yunho heads upstairs, to take a shower. Hopefully, Jaejoong wouldn't wake up too early. Yunho had a nice, relaxing shower. The cold water splashing against his body refreshed him almost instantly. He runs a hand through his hair, and lathers it with shampoo. As relaxing as the bath was, he simply couldn't take his mind off the threatening text messages. Why did someone send them? How did they get his phone number? And most importantly, who exactly was the person who sent them?

******************* PLEASE READ! *********************

I'm sorry, I took AGES to get this chapter up! I truly am sorry! DX But, hey, it's the longest chapter so far in this fic. I'm glad I managed to get some YooSu in here as well! Classic double-date in the park, with some added ice-cream! Ah-hah. About Yunnie's swearing issues, he's a pretty short-tempered person in this fic. I'm not trying to insult him in any way possible! I freaking love him to death :3 And yes, finally a bit of dramaticness in this messed up rambling that is a fanfic. Who sent Yunnie the texts? Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out! ;) To anyone who's actually reading this fic – thank you very very much!


	5. Life, Love and Coffee Chapter 5

Yunho steps out of the shower, dries himself off, and wraps a towel around his waist. He steps into the hallway, about to turn the corner to go into his bedroom, and then spots Jaejoong. Standing there. In the hallway. Looking directly at him. For starters, his hair was all over the place, and the main thing that was embarrassing – he was half naked. The towel was the only thing stopping Jaejoong from seeing him completely naked. Yunho turns bright red, utters Jaejoong an apology and rushes into his bedroom.

Jaejoong could've gladly died and went back to heaven. _Ohemeffgee! …SPASM._ The sight of Yunho's perfect, muscular body, exposed, and soaked in water. Now that was too fucking much to handle. It almost did Jaejoong in on the spot. And he had _apologized_ for it? Holy shit. Best experience of Jaejoong's life. Ever.

Meanwhile, Yunho quickly digs out a set of clothes, and just puts them on. He didn't feel at all comfortable being all wet and exposed in front of Jaejoong. He shudders, and opens the door, shutting it behind him.

'Uh…uhm…Jaejoong-ah…' Yunho was aware of himself blushing again, and he was pretty sure Jaejoong was as well.

'Yunnie, baby, why do you have to be so damn sexy?'

'…' Yunho blushes again. _Goddamnit, Yunho, stop blushing!_ he told himself. After experiencing… well… last night, he shouldn't be this embarrassed!

'Awh, c'mere.' Jaejoong pulls Yunho into a tight embrace. Yunho laughs and hugs him back, leaving a trail of kisses across Jaejoong's jawbone.

'Also, Yunnie, I should stop pestering you. You need to go to work right?'

'Actually, not at the moment. My boss is away on holiday, for a few weeks. He's shut the office down until he returns.'

'More time for me to seduce you.' Jaejoong mutters under his breath.

'What?'

'N-nothing. Anyway, Yun, I'd best be off now, byeee~', Jaejoong blows Yunho a kiss, and leaves before Yunho could say anything.

Yunho makes his way downstairs and slumps onto the couch, switching his TV on. He can't help but reach for his phone.

_6 new messages_

'Oh, piss off.' Yunho says out loud, despite the fact that he was alone.

This time, they read: '_If you don't reply, I'll murder you…'_

'_Answer me!'_

'_If you at least reply, I won't let you die as painfully…'_

'_You can't stop ignoring me, Jung Yunho…'_

'_Right then, tell you what. I'll meet you by the local clubhouse. We'll settle things there…'_

'_8:30, tomorrow night, sharp. Be there or else.'_

'Bullshit.' Yunho throws the phone onto the table 'Absolute bullshit. I'm going to find out who this twat is…'

He reopened one of the messages, and pressed the 'call' button.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring… _

Nobody had picked up yet. Then, Yunho heard, '_The number you have dialed is currently unavailable.'_ He sighs, and switches it off.

'I'm going to have to go and find out who it is for myself, then. Tomorrow night.'

He glances at the clock. 9:45. There wasn't anything to do at this time of the day. It was too late to really go anywhere, and too early to go to sleep. Oh, how he wished that Jaejoong were here. The guy had only been gone for thirty minutes, and he was missing him already. Aish. He tried distracting himself from Jaejoong. Yunho sighed, and sat himself down at a desk. He dug out a pen from one of the drawers, and started scribbling things down on a piece of scrap paper. The scribbling soon turned to him writing his own name, with Jaejoong's next to it, and drawing hearts and smiley faces around them.

' Aish!' Yunho exclaims, blushing at the fact that doodling your lover's name onto a piece of paper was, in fact a very feminine thing to do. He smacks himself on the forehead, scrunching the paper up and tossing it into the bin. Yunho sighs, shoves the chair back under the desk, and trudges upstairs. There was nothing better to do. He decided to have an early night, tonight. He clicks the light switch, removes his shirt, and covers himself with the duvet. Sooner or later, Yunho falls into a deep, peaceful sleep. Just what he needed.

The next morning, Yunho's phone was what woke him up. No, not one of the threatening texts, but it was Junsu. Yunho picks up the phone, and holds it to his ear, trying to fix his hair with his free hand.

'Aish, Junsu, what is it-ah?'

'Yun. You're late?'

'Fuck. I am?'

'It's twelve o' clock, Yunho.'

'Shit. Sorry. I'll be right there.'

'Joongie's here waiting for you~!'

Yunho hangs up, and then rushes out of bed, getting dressed, and reaching the car as soon as humanly possible.

Yunho was greeted by Jaejoong, who flung his arms around his neck, and gave him a swift peck on the cheek, as they were completely aware of the many customers inside the coffee shop, and wanted to avoid any unnesscesary comments from Junsu. Yunho drags Jaejoong to the back of the shop, out of sight, and slides his lips over his elder's. Jaejoong parts his lips, enough for Yunho's tongue to slide into his mouth. There was a slight groan, and neither could tell who made the noise. It didn't really seem to matter. No. Yunho removes his mouth from Jaejoong's, and works on his neck. He clamps his teeth over a patch of skin next to Jae's jugular vein, causing the blond to yelp and squirm. 'Ahh… Yun, you- …haah…my neck…' Jaejoong finds himself talking gibberish, under the influence of it, but settles down after a few seconds, beginning to like the sensation. He strokes Yunho's hair, holding a tuft in his hand, and then letting it go again, continuously. 'God, Jae, I'm not some sort of animal or anything.' Yunho mutters into Jaejoong's neck.

'You're my bitch, Yun.' Jaejoong carries on running his hand through Yunho's hair.

'So, you're just using me now, are you? Bet you've got some secret lover you're cheating on at the moment.'

'Yunnie, knock it off with the possessiveness and be a good dongseng.'

'Tsk, fine.'

The two of them end up in a tangled heap, hands up each other's shirts, and tongues as far up each other's throats as they could possibly be, leaning on the back wall of the coffee shop. Junsu, who was aware of the particularly loud moaning coming from the back of his shop for a while now, but didn't want to interrupt the moment, gave up. He sighed, a long sigh, and stood next to the busy couple with a pretty unamused look on his face. 'You two, get a damn room already! And you say that me and Chunnie are immature and smitten! Aish!'

The two of them had no choice but to pull away.

'Thanks for interrupting, Su.'

'You're scaring off the customers, Yun! They're probably thinking you're fucking each other's brains out or something by the sounds of it!'

'Aish! Not so loud, Junsu!'

'And you guys weren't loud enough?'

Jaejoong put a hand to his face, and decided to break up the argument, as he couldn't stand his lover and his friend fighting.

'Both of you, stop arguing!'

'Sorry Joongie,' Yunho gives him an apologetic hug, 'Sorry, Junsu.'

'Sorry, Yun.'

The three of them decided it was time to go on their lunch break – Yunho having skipped breakfast, and Jaejoong and Junsu's stomach's having continuously rumbled. They opted for a type of spicy noodles, with a helping of vegetables on the side, which Junsu swiftly ordered from a noodle bar across the road. Meanwhile, Jaejoong and Yunho were left alone together in the coffee shop.

'Yunnie?'

'Mm?'

'Do you…do you want to go to a restaurant tonight, Yun? I'm paying, before you say anything!'

Yunho felt a lump in his throat. He felt terrible. Jaejoong was treating him to a meal. It was Jaejoong, he couldn't possibly refuse… right? Right? But then again, he desperately needed to find out who sent those texts to him, and more importantly, why... 'I-I'm… I'm sorry, Jae… I'm kinda… busy tonight. I'll make up for it some other time, ok?' Yunho's mind had gotten the better of him this time.

Jaejoong sat there in silence for a while. Yunho hadn't mentioned at all that he was busy. Well, at least, not to Jaejoong. Jaejoong felt a stab in his heart. Was Yunho keeping secrets from him? But, then again, it was only for one night… they could spend time together tomorrow, right? Yunho turned to Jaejoong, as he hadn't replied. He sighed, and pulled Jaejoong into a hug. 'Jae… I'm sorry.' Yunho whispered into Jaejoong's neck, 'I'm sorry…' Jaejoong felt comforted, and somewhat warm with Yunho's protective arms around him. It gave him a happy feeling inside. He'd let Yunho go, for tonight. He couldn't have total control over him. After all, what's the worst that could happen? Jaejoong closes his eyes and smiles, securing his arms around Yunho.

******************* PLEASE READ! *********************

Aish! Sorry for another late update… I almost had writer's block halfway through this! I'm terrible with fanfics, aren't I? :'( And I've noticed that the kiss scene in this chapter pretty much takes over o.O Yunnie also reveals a more feminine side, with the heart doodles XD Also, I'm warning you guys beforehand – prepare for a **major cliffhanger** in chapter six! I've got the majority of it planned, so hopefully there won't be as much of a delay this time…


	6. Life, Love and Coffee Chapter 6

Kim Junsu sighs and carries the trays of food back to Happy Dolphin Coffee shop. The reason for the name? Well, Junsu's laugh kinda explained it all. The twenty-three-year-old rakes a hand through his dark, tousled hair. He wondered what Jaejoong and Yunho were up to, and smirked. Probably humping each other on the counter or something. Yeah. Junsu was usually seen as the cutesy, innocent type of guy, but nah, he was pretty perverted, he had to admit. But that made him a perfect match with the tall, handsome Yoochun, who… let's just say, is pretty far from being innocent. And Yoochun was the main influence on Junsu's pervertedness.

Junsu twists the door handle and enters the coffee shop, only to see Yunho and Jaejoong standing right in front of him, in a tight embrace. No kissing, never mind fucking. Junsu felt an ounce of disappointment inside him as they pulled away.

'Guys, here's your lunch!', Junsu thrust the plastic bag in front of them, 'Surprised your shirts are still on! Euh-kyang-kyang!'

'Shut up, Su.' Yunho takes the plastic bag and sets it down onto the table, handing out the trays of noodles.

'Awh, you know you want him, Yun!'

'Junsu, stop it.'

'_But you luuuuuuurve himmm! You wanttttt himmmm! You neeeeeddd hi-_'

'Too far, Junsu, too far.'

'Sorry, I'll stop, I'll stop.'

Jaejoong slurps up the noodles silently. He glances across to Yunho, admiring his beauty. Such dark, alluring eyes. Such plump, kissable lips. Such a perfectly built body. What a total angel Yunho was. Jaejoong had loved him from the second he saw him. He sighs, and continues with his food. Neither of the other two had said a word during the meal.

Yunho smiles secretly. He can sense Jaejoong looking at him. He fixes his fringe, brushing it to the left slightly, and carries on eating. Yunho loved spicy foods, except the really spicy ones, which he couldn't handle. He takes his glass of water, and has a sip, before putting it back down onto the table, and taking a look at Jae, who has already finished his meal, and is delicately wiping his mouth with a napkin. He notices Junsu eyeing the two of them, probably waiting for one of them to do something. 'Pervert.' Yunho mutters.

Junsu, however, wanted to break up the silence between his two friends, and decided to start a conversation. 'Joongie. Yunnie. How about we… arrange a little meal tonight at nine? With Chunnie as well, of course.'

Yunho removed his lips from his glass of water, 'I'm sorry Su. I need to go somewhere tonight. It's important.'

'With Jae?' Junsu questioned.

'No… On my own.'

'Where to?' Junsu asked a second question.

Yunho really didn't want to tell him, as certain things were best kept secret, but he gave in, as Junsu was the type to ask a load of questions, 'The… the clubhouse.'

The clubhouse? Junsu eyes widened. He knew that it wasn't a good place. Full of gangsters, prostitutes, drug dealers, you name it. Their local clubhouse was a total wreck, and a crime hotspot as well. Was Yunho crazy? Junsu, being one of Yunho's closest friends, was already well informed about Yunho's past. Yes, he was previously a gangster, and had gotten into a load of shit because of it, but Junsu knew that Yunho meant well, and had sworn to not return to that place ever again.

'Jung Yunho, are you insane?' Junsu exclaimed.

'As you can see, Junsu, I'm perfectly fine.'

'But you- ' Junsu ended his sentence early, aware of Yunho fiercely glaring at him. This resulted in yet another silence.

Jaejoong felt his stomach clenching. Yunho was going to a clubhouse? On his own? Jaejoong couldn't stand it. Not at all. Who knows what kinds of people will be there? Who knows what kind of dangers there'll be there? He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He tightened his grip on the ceramic bowl in front of him.

'Jaejoong-ah?' Yunho glances to the blond next to him.

'Y-yes, Yunnie?'

'What's wrong? I'm awfully sorry I can't spend time with you tonight.'

'No… it-it's not that… I…'

Junsu's eyes were fixed onto the other two. If anyone got a reward for being YunJae's biggest fanboy, well, Junsu definitely deserved it.

'Hm? Just spit it out, Jae.'

'I… I'm worried, Yunnie… I-I don't want you to get hurt…'

'Hurt? What are you on about?'

'It-it's a dangerous place, Yun… I can't help but be concerned…'

Yunho looks into Jaejoong's cute doe eyes, and pulls his hyung towards him for a kiss. Jaejoong closes his eyes, savoring the moment. He massages Yunho's neck as their tongues fight for dominance. Junsu meanwhile, is watching closer, eyes widened again. He lets out a sound through his throat, which sounded like a strange squeal. The Dolphin immediately clamps his two hands over his mouth when he finds that Yunho and Jaejoong are both looking at him with an angry look on their faces.

'Junsu!' the couple yell together.

'Aish! I'm sorry! I'm your number one fanboy, you guys do know that, don't you? I'm sorry I squealed and ruined your moment!'

'Junsu you're terrible. Absolutely terrible.' Yunho scolds him.

'I'm sorry, Yunniekins.'

'What did you just call me?'

'I'm sorry, Yunho.' Junsu puts a lot of emphasis when saying his friend's name this time.

'Better.'

'I think it's a cute nickname, though!'

Jaejoong joins in the conversation, 'Junsu's right, Yun. It's a cute name…'

'Well, if you say so, Boojae.'

'Awwwh! I love you guys! You're absolutely adorable together! Giving each other pet names!' Junsu clasps his hands together and brings them up to his chin.

'Su…' Yunho sighs, and brings a hand to his forehead.

In the evening, the three of them had decided that they were going to shut the coffee shop early, and make a little trip to Junsu's apartment. Yunho and Jaejoong went there in Yunho's black sports car, and followed Junsu's car there. Jaejoong learnt that Junsu's home wasn't very far from Yunho's. Around five minutes away, actually.

Junsu's apartment was pretty large. Similar in size to Yunho's to be honest. The building was, at the most, four or five years old, from appearance. Yunho held the car door open for Jae, and the two of them continued inside, with Junsu leading them.

The living room was relaxing, and filled with a calm, collected, atmosphere. The couch was colourful, and the top of it was lined with a few animal plushies. 'Typical of Junsu then' Jaejoong thought to himself.

'Make yourself at home.' Junsu gestured to the couch.

'Sure, thanks Su.' Jaejoong takes a seat, and then leans back onto a rather large dolphin plushie.

Junsu beams, 'That's from Chun! He won it for me in a fairground!'

'I can see the resemblance.'

'Haha, Yunnie, haha. Coffee, anyone?'

'You and your stupid caffeine obsession…'

'I'm not obsessed! I have a cup or two every so often, that's all!'

'I'm not even going to argue with you.'

''Cos you know you're gonna lose!' smirks Junsu.

'Sometimes I wonder how I'm able to put up with you.'

'You love me really!'

'Aish.' Yunho looks at the bunny clock up on the wall,' It's nine now, I think I should go.'

'Take care, hyung!' Junsu waves

'Will do.' Yunho stands up, walks over to Jaejoong, and pins their lips together, ignoring Junsu's wide-eyed stare.

'Be careful, Yunnie.' whispered Jae, when the kiss ended.

'I will, Jae. Stop worrying.' Yunho smiled, then turned to the door, and left.

Yunho dragged a hand through his hair, and sat down in the leather driving seat of his black Ferrari. The clubhouse wasn't too far away, but it was a dark, isolated building on the outskirts of the city. Neon lights and signs of shops glowed around him as he drove past. Other cars zoomed past, different coloured streaks of light. The car turned to the left, down the street known as 'Gambler's Alley' – given it's name because of the casino's, bars and pubs there. The clubhouse was situated at the very end of Gambler's Alley. Yunho parked his car in a private near-by car park, to keep it away from any gangsters or thugs who just happened to cross. Out of all the places to have a discussion. A clubhouse. Honestly.

Yunho makes his way towards the clubhouse. He can spot a group of eight drunks having a brawl together, and can hear them approaching him. 'Shit.' Yunho hisses under his breath. He was lucky to be good at martial arts, as his father had sent seven-year-old Yunho to a local club to learn. Yunho had decided that that was one of the rare good decisions his father had ever made. One of the drunks came at him, with a glass bottle in his hand, probably because of his wealthy appearance. Yunho had decided to wear a slick, classic blank-and-white suit for the occasion, to seem formal.

'Oi, you there! In the suit!' one of the drunks called out, his voice slurred. The whole lot of them looked no older than 18 or so, and were dressed in combats and tracksuits.

'What do you want?' Yunho answered them.

'Money. Give us your money.' A second drunk spoke.

'You can piss off. I'm not giving you anything.'

'Ooh, we have a feisty one here… Give us the money unless you want to die.'

'Annoying punks.' Yunho grabs the first drunk by the neck, and smashes his face into a wall. The man staggers backwards, howling in pain. Yunho then attacks the second man, kicking him in the jawbone. The third is knocked down by a blow to his stomach. The fourth drunk lifts his hands up to surrender, and the remaining men retreat, failing to walk in a straight line.

At that point, Yunho turns back to the clubhouse, and was about to make his way inside, when he heard a man's voice behind him.

'Nice fighting skills, there, Yunho-sshi…'

Yunho stopped in his tracks. Wait. That voice… He recognized it from anywhere. There was no doubt about it. It was definitely Shim Changmin's voice.

******************* PLEASE READ! *********************

Woot, I managed a long chapter! And yes. There's the huge cliffhanger you were warned about. DUN DUN DUNNN… So yes, it's Changmin. What does he want with Yunho? Why is he after Yunho? What has Yunho done that Changmin wants to kill him for? Why is Changmin evil? You'll just have to wait for the answers! I had Yunho's clubhouse scene planned out for ages. I hope it's worth your wait. And about Changmin being a 'bad character'… I have nothing against Minnie oppa! I thought it'd be a nice twist to the story! And yes, Junsu's a YunJae fanboy! Arigato for reading this fanfic! I love my readers~ Even the silent ones!


	7. Life, Love and Coffee Chapter 7

[WARNING: VIOLENCE AND STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER :3]

Jaejoong fumbled nervously with his luminous beanie hat throughout the entire meal with Yoochun and Junsu. He looked so frantic, and pale, that even Junsu stopped, mid-kiss, to check on Jae. Jaejoong didn't even want to eat. He hoped that Yunho would keep his promise, to stay safe. Stay safe, Yunho… stay safe… Jaejoong silently prayed.

'Jaejoong hyung! You look terrible!' Junsu broke off another kiss from Yoochun.

'Gee, thanks, Su.'

'Aish! I didn't mean it in that way! You look like you're having a panic attack! What's wrong?'

Jaejoong didn't respond. He continued to curl a strand of his beach blond hair around his index finger.

'Jae…'

The blond still didn't answer.

Junsu let out a huge sigh, 'It's Yunho, isn't it?'

'… Y-yes… I'm worried… I couldn't stand to see him hurt…'

Junsu draped an arm around Jaejoong, 'Jae, he can take care of himself. Believe in him.'

'I-I'm trying…'

'He's skilled at martial arts, Joongie. He can defeat a group of people with ease. Stop worrying, 'kay? You're getting me all wound up!'

'Thanks Junsu.'

Yunho spun around, making a fist with his right hand, and glaring at Changmin, 'You… what do you want?'

The younger man returned the glare, 'Revenge is all I'm after. Nothing more. Nothing less.'

'Revenge? For what?'

'Changseuk's death.'

***** FLASHBACK TO THREE AND A HALF YEARS AGO*****

Nineteen-year-old Yunho sits on a park bench, along with five other gangsters. He clenches his hand into a fist, digging his fingers into the palm of his hand. His heart was being crushed into a thousand pieces. He can feel his eyes going all blurry with tears. Yunho never cried. Ever. Leeteuk puts a hand on his friend's shoulder 'Yunho, you're crying. Men don't cry.'

'Piss off, Leeteuk.'

Leeteuk rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. Yunho wasn't the type of person who was good to anger. He could be very violent when he wanted to. Leeteuk shifted slightly, and shoved his hands firmly into his pockets.

'So, what, now, Yunho?' a younger guy, next to Leeteuk spoke.

'We beat him up, Ryeowook.'

'But-' Ryeowook decided to shut up, in case Yunho got mad.

The others, Kibum, Sungmin, and Yesung, gave each other skeptical looks, remaining silent, before Sungmin plucked up the courage to speak.

'But, Yunho, isn't that a bit too far?'

'He's inflicted enough pain onto me already.'

'Violence isn't your only option, hyung.' Kibum bites his lip.

'The bastard deserves it.'

Yunho stands up, rubs his eye, and gestures for the others to follow. They end up in a dark, nearby alleyway, with a bottle of soju and are discussing their plans to target Changseuk.

'Yunho hyung, what is it he's done this time to make you this angry?'

'That's none of your business, Leeteuk.'

'We need to know. We don't even know the reason we're beating the guy up!'

'Aish! Fine. It's… it's HaNeul again…'

'Yunho hyung! I told you to get over her! Aish!' remarks Leeteuk.

Yunho doesn't reply. He directs his eyes onto the ground below, glaring.

'What happened between you guys?' Leeteuk questions again.

'She ditched me for that twat. Again. And the bastard seemed so fucking smitten.' Yunho picks up the bottle of alcohol off of the floor, and takes a sip.

'Awwh.' Leeteuk drapes his arm around Yunho, only to be violently shrugged off by the elder, who took another sip of soju.

'He's always given you such a hard time. Ever since high school…'

Yes, Yunho had been a target for Changseuk ever since high school. Every single day of school was torture for Yunho. Changseuk continued, yelling harsh insults, crude remarks, and stealing HaNeul, Yunho's first lover, from him. It killed Yunho inside. He was already suffering enough at home, with his father. The bullying led Yunho into depression, making him turn to drugs, alcohol, smoking, all that shit, and he'd even been in a few brawls with other rival gangs. Yunho kept on trying to resist the urge to beat Changseuk up, which he had succeeded at until now. Changseuk stealing HaNeul from him was the last straw.

'Don't remind me, Teukie.'

'And lay off the alcohol, Yun, before you kill us all.'

'Nah. You're better off dead.' Yunho snorts.

'You're evil.'

'I know.'

The six of them head off to the local clubhouse, their usual chill-out place for Saturday nights. By this time, Yunho had already downed half of the soju, and was sprawled onto a couch inside the clubhouse, along with the other five. He hands the bottle around to his fellow gang members, who, except Leeteuk, were reluctant to take a sip.

'Yun, you've drank too much. Stop it.'

'Who says I'm drunk?'

'Aish. If you say so, hyung.'

'Believe me, Yesung, I'm not drunk. Yet.'

Yesung flinched a little. The word 'yet' played in his mind. Who knew what Yunho was capable of when under the influence of alcohol? He was violent enough when he was normal. Yesung knew Yunho didn't mean to be cruel, and felt sorry for his hyung. Yunho was a really protective, and caring person to the people closest to him. Such a difficult past… Nobody deserved to live it. Yunho's mother abandoned him at a young age, and left him with his cruel father, who was extremely harsh on Yunho, threatening to kick him out of the house when he makes the slightest mistake, beating him up, all that sort. Yesung pained a little inside, recalling his friend's past. He was right to be concerned about Yunho.

Kibum meanwhile, bit his lip, too fiercely, and tastes blood on his tongue, seeing a familiar guy, and girl, walk into the club, arms around each other's waists. Changseuk and HaNeul. Changseuk had his hair slicked back, and was wearing a suit and tie, looking smug and smitten like usual. He glances across, spying Yunho and his friends, and gives a sly smirk. HaNeul, however, is looking pretty, with her wavy hair sliding past her shoulders, and is dressed in a sparkly silver, strapless dress. She smiles, that one, gentle smile that Yunho loved. Sungmin is frantically trying to distract Yunho, by changing the subject of the conversation, but is too late. Yunho spots his sworn enemy, and his ex-girlfriend almost immediately. He glares at them, and stands up, removing the now-empty soju bottle from his mouth, and tossing it onto the ground.

'Yunho hyung…' protests Sungmin, but Yunho just ignores him, and charges up to the couple, followed by the others. Sungmin sighing, and trailing on at the back.

Yunho grits his teeth, and absent-mindedly grabs Changseuk by the collar of his shirt, and flings him onto the ground. Despite the fact that Changseuk was older, Yunho outmatched him strength-wise.

'What the fuck are you doing?' yells Changseuk.

Yunho blanks him, and throws a kick to the elder man's stomach in frustration. HaNeul watches in horror, 'Yunho… please, stop it…'

Yunho shoots her a death glare. Changseuk gets up off the floor, and grabs Yunho by the shoulders, 'What are you playing at?'

'Ending your life.'

'You idiotic punk. You think you can beat me up?'

Changseuk grabs Yunho's arm, and throws a slugged punch at the younger male's face. Yunho uses his other arm to block, and aims a punch at Changseuk's jaw, knocking him to the ground again.

'Hyung… I think this is enough-' starts Kibum, only to be cut off by Yunho.

'I'm not stopping until the bastard's dead!'

Changseuk stands up, lowers his head, and kicks Yunho in the ribs. Yunho doesn't flinch, and moves back slightly. He comes at Changseuk again and knees his opponent in the stomach, followed by a grab at the neck. Blood drips from Changseuk's mouth. Yunho doesn't care, and shoves Changseuk against a wall, holding him tightly by the neck at arm's length, using his other hand to fish out a penknife from his pocket. There was the sight of a glint of metal, a scream, coming from HaNeul and then a loud cry of pain, as the knife plunged deep into Changseuk's body, puncturing his kidney.

Yunho smirks, releasing his grip on Changseuk's neck, letting the corpse drop to the floor. He gestures to the other five to follow him, and they flee the murder scene, leaving HaNeul shrieking.

Afterwards, Yunho was sentenced to stay in the local community centre. His family's wealth was enough to let him get away without going to prison. He'd used the money, stolen from his heartless father. But after several years in the community centre, Yunho had changed. A lot. Became a better person. He'd escaped from the clutches of his father, and made friends with Kim Junsu, the local delivery boy. They did have a small romance together for about a month or so, but decided that it wasn't working out for either of them, and remained best friends, which they still are.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

Yunho looked at the taller man in front of him, quizzically, 'You knew Changseuk?'

'My older brother. And you murdered him, Jung Yunho. You murdered him.'

'I had my reasons.'

'You heartless twat.'

'You're calling me heartless? Do you have any idea what that bastard did to me?'

Changmin's stomach tightened at that remark, and the younger man hissed, shoving a fist into Yunho's jaw, knocking the elder onto the floor.

Jaejoong was sweating like crazy. He'd even removed the beanie hat from his head, he was so warm. There was a sudden stab of desperation in his heart, and it just told him. Something bad had just happened. Instinct told him. And he knew it. He leant back onto the chair, breathing heavily. 'Yunho…' he said out loud, 'Yunho's in danger.'

******************* PLEASE READ! *********************

Oh gawd… sorry for a terrible chapter. About 90% of it is pure flashback. Sigh. And the fight scenes were sucky :/ At least you know more about Yunnie's past now. Awh, I feel so sorry for him… -huggles Yunnie- And Jae! He's so kawaii when he's worrying about Yunniekins! Yes, Junsu, I'm using the nickname too!


	8. Life, Love and Coffee Chapter 8

'Jun-Junsu…' Jaejoong gasps, out of breath from his panicking, 'I-I have a-a b-bad feeling… Y-Yunho…'

'Jae, calm down. Chunnie, stay here with Jae hyung a sec. I'll pay the bill, and we can rush to the clubhouse to check on Yun, ok?'

'Th-thanks Su...'

Man, Jaejoong was relieved to have made friends with YooSu. He was extremely thankful to them, especially right now.

'Jaejoong, we'll wait for Junsu in my car, ok?'

'Sure, Chun.'

Jaejoong put the beanie hat back on his head, following Yoochun, and hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

Yunho staggered backwards, clutching his jaw, trying to ignore his now swollen, cut lip, 'Shim Changmin, I never figured you for the hasty, violent type. I'll take you down, like I did with your brother.'

'Don't underestimate me, Jung Yunho.'

Changmin threw another punch at Yunho, which the elder blocked, and repelled a kick at the younger's arm.

'Hm, not bad.', smirks Changmin.

Yunho ignores Changmin, and gives him a blow to the ribs. Changmin catches Yunho off-guard for a second, and using his timing wisely, kicks his hyung in the stomach. The two of them grunt, and Changmin tries to make a grab at Yunho's arm, only to be thrown off. Yunho lunges at Changmin, punching his jaw. The intensity of the fight seemed to increase by the second. The two men were sweating madly, out of breath, but still continued to fight. Yunho tosses Changmin onto the ground, causing a cry of pain to come from the younger's mouth. The two end up beating each other on the ground, when they hear a car pull up beside them.

Junsu rolls the window of the front passenger seat down, and pauses for a second, in shock at what he saw. It was Yunho, no doubt, and the man he was fighting with… it was definitely Shim Changmin. 'Oi, you two! What's going on?' yells Junsu.

The two men stop, and glance up.

'Ju-Junsu sshi?' Changmin glances up, wide-eyed, stands up, dusts himself off, and leaves.

'Yunho hyung! What happened between you guys?'

Yunho doesn't answer.

'Hyung?'

Yunho lies on the ground, still breathing, but by the looks of it, unconscious. His eyes are closed. Junsu gasps, flings open the car door, and rushes over to Yunho.

'Yunho! Wake up!'

Junsu is frantically trying to revive Yunho, grabbing his shoulders, and shaking him. Yoochun leaves the car as well, leaving Jaejoong in the back seat, sobbing.

'Jae? Aren't you going to-' Yoochun silences himself when he hears muffled sniffles coming from the car.

'Jae!' Yoochun cries out again.

'Yoochun… is he…ok?'

'I don't know. He's definitely alive.' Yoochun and Junsu pick Yunho off of the floor, and place him inside the car, next to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong looks at his lover, next to him in the car seat. Yunho looks so peaceful. Jaejoong spots dried blood caked onto Yunho's lower lip. A few tears drop from Jae's eyes, and spatter onto his lap. The blond gently runs his hand through the younger's hair, and strokes his face.

Yunho's eyes flutter open the next morning. He glances around, and spots that he's on the couch in Junsu's apartment. He'd recognize the giant dolphin plushie from anywhere. Jaejoong is quietly crying next to him. Yunho realizes this, and sits himself up. It wasn't very comfortable, as he was still in the suit, and he could feel a stabbing pain in his stomach.

'Jaejoong…'

'Y-Yunho? You're awake!

Jaejoong gets up from the wooden stool he was sitting on, and flings his arms around Yunho, nuzzling his neck.

'Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?'

'Yunnie, you hurt yourself and went unconscious… Yoochun drove us all back here. What went on between you and Changmin? Why were you fighting?'

'I-It's a long story. Do you think Junsu'll mind me using his shower?'

At that point Junsu walked into the living room, in a dolphin suit. Weird things to wake up to in the morning, eh?

'Hyung! You're awake!'

'Yeah… uhm, Su, what's with the outfit?'

'Ohh, Chunnie thought it was cute, so I got it~'

'You look like a dork. Just kidding, it's adorable!'

'Thanks hyung!'

'Also, 'mind if I use the shower?'

'No, go ahead! I'm sorry, I don't have any clothes for you to change into… Just a pair of skinny jeans, nothing else.'

'Right…'

'You'll be ok, Yun. You can go outside shirtless if you want to!'

'I think I'll pass.'

'Nah, Yun, show off those muscles of yours, yeah?'

'Well I certainly don't object to it.' Jaejoong grins.

'Aish, Jae, you pervert!'

'Thanks, Yun!'

'You're welcome…?'

Yunho removes his blazer, dumping it onto the carpet, and makes his way into the bathroom. He glances into the mirror, and notices blood on his lip, and a large bruise down the right side of his stomach. Yunho winces slightly when he touches the wound, but then sighs, and decides to start his shower.

'Euh-kyang-kyang!'

Junsu was manically laughing, a lot more than usual, as he was keeping his 'dolphin-like' image. He starts to squeal and squeak like a dolphin.

'Junsu, I think you've overdosed on the caffeine again…'

'I have _not_!'

Junsu continues to prance around in his new outfit, squealing again.

'Su, can you take the dolphin suit off please? You're annoying me with all the squeaking and laughing.'

'Ooh, naughty JaeJae. I'm not getting naked for you.'

'Aish! For your information I'd rather _not _see you naked, Junsu!'

'Oh, right, I forgot! You'd rather be with Yun-'

Jaejoong clamped a hand over Junsu's mouth. Junsu wrestles Jaejoong to the side, and jabs the elder in the ribs.

'Ow! Su!'

Junsu stuck his tongue out in reply, 'So, like I was saying, you _would _like Yunniekins to put on a live strip show for you, right, Joongie?'

At that point, Yunho stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet and spiked up, shirt unbuttoned. The tie was hanging loosely from Yunho's neck.

Bad timing. Seriously. Well for Jaejoong anyway.

Junsu took one look at Yunho, and burst into laughter.

'Euh-kyang-kyang!'

Yunho looked back at the dolphin boy, with a rather confused, and dazed look on his face.

'Wh-what?'

'Euh-kyang-kyang! It's almost like you read Jae's mind, Yunnie!'

'Shut it, Su!' Jaejoong tries to ignore the fact that his cheeks were bright red.

'What are you on about, Jun?'

'He wanted-'

'Shut up, Junsu!' Jae's cheeks went a deeper shade.

Ignoring the embarrassed guy next to him, Junsu continued, 'He wanted you to put on a live strip show for him, Yunnie.'

'What? Stop messing around, Junsu.' Yunho sighs, and lightly whacks Junsu over the head.

'Hey! I'm not kidding!'

Yunho flings the tie onto the couch, and buttons up a few of the buttons on his shirt, 'Su, d'you mind driving me to collect my car? It's still in the parking lot.'

'Sure, sure. Let me remove this suit first.'

'I thought you weren't going to!' protests Jae.

'Well, I'm not going to be able to drive in this thing!'

Junsu pulls up into the driving lot, 'Here we are, Yun!'

'Thanks, Junsu.'

''Welcome.'

Yunho and Jaejoong slide out of the vehicle and wave to their friend. Junsu waves back, and drives off. Yunho holds open the door to his Ferrari, and lets Jaejoong inside. He then drives off to the town's main shopping area.

The two of them leave the car, and Jaejoong clutches Yunho's hand tightly.

'So, Joongie,' Yunho turns to the blond, 'where do you want to go?'

'Anywhere. As long as I'm with youuu~'

'Jae, cut it out with the cheesiness.'

Jaejoong pouts, resting his head on Yunho's shoulder, Yunho smiles and leans in to plant a kiss onto Jae's cheek.

'So where're we going?'

'How about going to _Ningengata_?'

_Ningengata_, or '_Humanoid_' was a Japanese shop full of little gadgets and cute things. Jaejoong loved it, and thought the products were fascinating, despite being a tad on the pricey side. There was also a café upstairs in the shop, where they sold Jaejoong's favorite chocolate brownies.

'How'd you know, Yunnie? I adore that place!'

'Really? So do I.'

Before Yunho knew it, Jae's lips were on his again, and he could feel a hand sliding up his half-unbuttoned shirt. Yunho lets a slight groan escape his lips, as their tongues wrap around each other, and Jaejoong does the same. Jaejoong strokes the back of Yunho's neck, entwining his fingers with Yunnie's brown-black hair.

'Jae…' Yunho breathes into the elder's neck.

'Mm?'

'I think we should stop, you know. We're making out in a _car park_…'

'Who says we can't?' Jaejoong pokes Yunho's cheek playfully.

Yunho pouts, 'We'll continue this back in my apartment.'

'Ok, Yunbear.'

The two continue hand in hand, and make their way into _Ningengata_, a bright, colourful shop with large neon green, pink, yellow and blue signs. Jaejoong mentioned that he wanted to go to the toilet, and afterwards buy himself a brownie, so Yunho dismissed him, and waited for his return, in an isle full of cute plushies.

There were all sorts, from little food plushies, to stuffed animals, and even anime plushies. Yunho picked up a cat plushie, and smiled at it's resemblance to Jaejoong. He strokes the plushie's head, as if it were actually Jaejoong himself. He settled the plushie back onto the shelf, and thought about buying it. He was lost in his thoughts, until he heard someone behind him.

'Jae?' Yunho spins around, only to see a woman standing there before him. He seemed to recognize her slightly, but he wasn't entirely sure who she was. She was beautiful though, no doubt.

_Argh! Stoppit!, _Yunho scolded himself, _You're with Jae, you can't think of any others! You're madly in love with __**Jaejoong**__…!_

'Oppa!' her face seemed to glow with happiness, as she makes her way towards him.

Yunho looks back at this woman, quizzically, 'I don't mean to be rude, but… do I know you?'

'Yunnie, it's me. HaNeul.'

Yunho bit his lip slightly, trying to convince himself that he didn't like her anymore. Well, that was true. He didn't. 98% of his heart belonged to Jae, but he couldn't help, but have 2% still longing for her.

'What do you want?'

'I wanted to see you again, Yunho. To apologize.'

_I really appreciate this, but really, now's __**not**__ the time!_

'For what?'

_Damnit, Yunho, you're supposed to be mad at her!_

'For everything. I'm sorry, Yunho.'

Then HaNeul wrapped her arms around Yunho's waist, burying her head in his chest. Yunho didn't want to have to push her away, but Jaejoong could come back at any minute. Yunho had a bad feeling that Jaejoong was coming back…

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit… HaNeul, let go of me, for fuck's sake!_

Jaejoong made his way down the stairs, with two chocolate brownies in his hand, humming happily to himself. He glances down, trying to spot Yunho. He looks across, and spies Yunho in the aisle of adorable plushies. He smiles, but then the smile fades. He catches a glimpse of a woman, talking to Yunho. They both seem to be reasonably happy. Jaejoong clenches his teeth at the sight. _Jung Yunho, is there something you're hiding from me?_

******************* PLEASE READ! *********************

Woah, I'm updating quicker than I thought! I'm actually not being a lazy asshole, and am bothering to type a new chapter! What has the world come to? Anyway, yes, another cliffhanger. Hehe, betcha didn't see that one coming. Yes, HaNeul is back for Yunnie's love, apologizing. What will Jae think of this? Will he listen to Yunnie's explanations, or take a misunderstanding? What will happen to Changmin? Is he still after his 'revenge' on Yunho? Well, I'm afraid you'll have to find out yourselves, peoples! Love you all, my precious readers! :3 Your feedback is always appreciated, honeys~! If you don't have a account then feel free to email me at ! Luff chuu~!

(EXACTLY 2000 WORDS! :O Including the notes at the end ^^")


	9. Life, Love and Coffee Chapter 9

[WARNING (if this can be considered a warning) : YunJae smex in this chappie ;)]

Jaejoong bites his lower lip in frustration. Stuffing the brownies into his jacket pocket, he storms over to Yunho and grabs him by the arm, jerking it backwards.

'Ow, Jae, what the fuck?'

'Yunho, is there something you want to tell me? Am I not that important to you anymore?'

_Shit…_

'Joongie, stop jumping to conclusions! HaNeul's just a friend!'

'That's what they always say…'

'Oh, fuck it,' Yunho growls, releasing his arm from Jae's grasp.

Yunho spins the shorter man around, enveloping him in a passionate kiss. Jaejoong tries hard to pull away, but finds that he loves Yunho too much to even consider such a thing. He kisses back, their tongues wrapping themselves around each other. Yunho keeps his arms tightly wrapped around the blond's body, securing him in a loving embrace, while HaNeul watches, mesmerized.

When they pull away, HaNeul apologizes, 'Oh, god, I'm sorry. Yunnie, I never knew you were in a relationship…'

'It's fine. It was just a simple misunderstanding. Sorry to both of you.'

'Yunho, stop saying sorry…' Jae replies.

'Sorry. Also, HaNeul, this is my boyfriend, Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoong, this is one of my good friends, HaNeul.'

The two bow, and shake hands nervously.

*****JAEJOONG'S POV*****

I didn't like the look of her. Not one bit. I mean she was absolutely stunning, but a piece of me couldn't help but think… is she more to Yunho than just a simple friend? I know that Yunho loves me dearly, and I have the same feelings for him, but I don't know. Who does this woman think she is? She barges into my life, and tries to steal Yunnie from me. I've never felt like this to anyone before. Is it anger, hatred, or pure jealousy? Whatever it is, I can't stand it. I wasn't sure if she could feel my fury pulsing through her when we shook hands, but I certainly did. I'm not going to lose to her!

*****HANEUL'S POV*****

Bad timing. No, terrible timing. I never expected to interrupt at this time. I didn't even expect that Yunho would be in a relationship. Well, to be honest, he'd probably be able to win anybody over with those amazing good looks of his. He's matured so much. I'm not quite sure how to explain myself now, though. I mean, about the incident with Changseuk… Him threatening me to go out with him… I had a terrible feeling that he'd hurt Yunho if I refused, so yes, I agreed. I wanted to protect Yunho. He still doesn't know the truth yet. I still do love Yunho dearly now though, but no, I can't. He's with Jaejoong. I can't stop them. I need to let go of him. Seeing him smiling like this immediately warms my heart. This Jaejoong guy seems to think I'm trying to steal Yunho from him though. Technically, I am. But I refuse to do so if it will hurt Yunho.

*****YUNHO'S POV*****

I feel like an absolute twat. If I'm with Jaejoong, it's hurting HaNeul, and vice versa. You get the drift. I don't know what I should do. I know that HaNeul still has feelings for me, but I can't help but think back to the past again. Why did she ditch me in the first place? I can't get out of this situation without hurting anyone. It sucks ass. I don't know what to do. Jae doesn't seem too happy. I swear he's been secretly death-glaring or something…

*****NORMAL POV*****

HaNeul didn't want to interrupt Yunho and Jaejoong. She felt awkward when Yunho had introduced them, anyway. She nodded, and simply left. Jaejoong turned to Yunho, 'You've got an awful lot of explaining to do, Yunniekins.'

'Like I said, HaNeul's a friend-'

'Are you sure she isn't more than that?' Jaejoong couldn't help but be possessive.

'I'm _positive_, Joongie!'

'Something tells me you're hiding something…'

'Aish! Joongie, if you really want to know, she's an ex. from four years ago!'

'Right. And you don't have feelings for her anymore?'

'Why would I be dating you then?'

'Ok, ok, I'll stop with the interrogation.'

'About time.' Yunho pouts.

'I'm sorry, Yunnie. Also,' Jaejoong fumbles in his pocket and takes out one of the chocolate brownies, 'this is for you.'

Yunho takes the brownie from Jaejoong's hand, 'Thanks, Jae.'

'You're welcome.'

'So, back to my apartment, yeah?'

Jaejoong smirks and nods, sliding his hand into Yunho's, and leading the younger out of the department store. Yunho sighs and glances towards his blond boyfriend, taking a bite of the brownie in his other hand. It was true that Yunho was the top in the relationship, and not the bottom, but he didn't want to hurt Jaejoong. He unlocks the door to his car, and whisks Jaejoong off to his apartment.

'What? What do you mean you didn't separate them?' a loud frustrated voice boomed through HaNeul's phone, almost making her flinch.

'I-I… I couldn't…'

'That's pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. I was counting on you, but I guess you let me down. I thought Yunho still had feelings for you, even if they were minimal.'

'That's right, he does, but there's no way he'll betray Jaejoong. I don't want to hurt Yunho…'

'Right. I'll let you escape without harm, but consider yourself lucky. I have an entire group of hired thugs here, and believe me, they'd do anything for a good old fight now. I guess we'll have to resort to my third plan.'

'Which is…? It won't involve Yunho being harmed, will it?'

'Oh, no. Don't you worry, HaNeul. We won't hurt him.' On the other end of the line, Changmin clicks the phone down. 'Psh. Yeah right, of course we'll have to hurt him. Revenge is revenge after all…'

'Jae, we're here!' Yunho gives the blond a light, playful poke on the arm, before stopping his black Ferrari, and pulling open the door to his apartment. Jaejoong steps out of the car, giddy with joy, and flings his arms around Yunho's neck, planting a kiss on the younger's cheek, following him inside.

Jaejoong immediately drags Yunho by the arm and pins him down onto the sleek black leather couch in the living room, clamping his mouth onto the younger's neck.

'Jaejoong, and I thought I was the top.'

'You are,' Jae pulls away for a second to reply, 'I'm just getting you all worked up.'

'Bastard.'

Before Jaejoong could reply, Yunho flips him over, so that he was now on top of the blond, and reaches in, capturing Jaejoong's lips in a strong, passionate kiss, one of his hands slithering underneath the elder's shirt, tracing the contours of the beautiful man's muscles. The battle for dominance continued, as their tongues entwined, the two of them moaning into each other's mouths. Jaejoong couldn't take it anymore, feeling the blood in his body slide downwards, and launches his right arm up, fumbling with the buttons on Yunho's shirt, later on revealing Yunho's perfect, gently tanned chest. They deepen the kiss, and Yunho slides his leg in between Jaejoong's causing a loud mewl from the blond, as he can feel Yunho's leg pressing against the bulge in his pants. Yunho snickers, and grabs Jaejoong's shirt, hauling it off, and then tossing it onto the floor. Jaejoong shudders slightly, not being used to the cold air hitting his now-exposed upper-body, and arcs his hips upwards thrusting up against Yunho. Both of them groan, and pull away from the kiss. Jaejoong nips at Yunho's ear, dragging his tongue across the latter's earlobe, whilst hooking his legs around his waist.

'Jaejoong, you tease.'

Jaejoong sticks his tongue out playfully, 'Don't you think this is your cue to just do me already?'

'Fuck, yeah.' Yunho lowers his head, dipping his tongue into Jaejoong's navel.

'Then do me already, Yunho!'

'To my room.'

'No, just fuck me here.'

'The lube…'

'Oho, so you prepared? You were expecting this to happen, eh?'

'Haha, maybe?'

'Hurry and fuck.'

'I'm gonna take you upstairs, so that you're all hot and impatient.'

'Damn you.' Jaejoong tried to protest, but Yunho leapt off the couch, and carried Jaejoong with him, up the stairs, whilst the elder of the two complains impatiently.

'This better be worth it, Jung Yunho.' grumbles Jaejoong, as the two enter Yunho's bedroom.

'Don't worry, it will be.' Yunho doesn't waste and time, and hops onto the double bed, gesturing for Jaejoong to join him. Yes, a double bed. Yunho himself had a habit of sleeping diagonally, and needed his space to roll around in his sleep. He thanked himself for buying a double bed in this instance. Jaejoong follows, and lies down next to Yunho. Yunho slips his hands around Jaejoong's waist, reaching for the zipper, and pulling it down with a loud purr. Jaejoong's pants are carelessly thrown onto the carpet, and Yunho smirks, aiming another kiss onto the blond's lips. The younger slides a hand near Jaejoong's ass, and positions the smaller man underneath him.

'Ah, Yunho, fuck…'

'Be patient, Jaejoong.'

'It's pretty hard to be.' Jaejoong reaches for the waistband of Yunho's jeans, and tugs at them, 'These - off.'

Yunho rolls his eyes, and obediently fumbles with his pants, sliding them, and his Calvin Klein boxers off.

'Happy now, JaeJae?'

'Mhm. Now get on with it.'

'God, fine. Never thought of you as the demanding type, Joongie.'

'Well, I can be when I'm dying to be fucked.'

Yunho runs his hand down Jaejoong's creamy white skin, lower, and lower, stopping just before Jaejoong's hips, and getting off the bed, reaching for the bottle of lube in the bottom drawer of his bedside table, opening the container, and covering himself with a slick coat of the substance, before tossing the bottle to Jae. Jaejoong hurriedly coats himself, and hands the bottle back to the younger.

'Now hurry.'

Yunho teasingly sticks his tongue out, and bites it, lowering his head, so that it was level with Jaejoong's hips, which were unconsciously bucking into the air.

'God, don't, just fuck me already!' Jaejoong practically yells.

'Demanding twat.' Yunho lifts Jaejoong's legs up, so that they wrapped around the younger's waist, and tilted his head slightly, 'You ready, Jae? I don't want to hurt you.'

'Of course I'm ready! I'm not a virgin, Yunnie.'

'Didn't need to know that.' Yunho bites his lip with jealousy, slowly and gently thrusting into the blond. Erotic moans erupted from Jaejoong's mouth, feeling Yunho now, finally, inside him.

'Fuck, faster, damnit!'

Yunho obeys Jae's commands, and speeds up the thrusting, sucking at the elder boy's neck as well. The air was filled with a load of simultaneous loud noises coming from the two males, mainly the sound of Jaejoong crying out his lover's name continuously, like some sort of chant. Jaejoong squealed as he felt Yunho slam into him, and hitting that one spot, making him spasm, digging his nails into Yunho's back. His nails dug in harder each time the younger rammed into Jaejoong's prostate.

'Haah… Yunho…' Jaejoong breathed heavily, enjoying every split second of it all while he could. He nestles his head onto Yunho's chest, and desperately grasps the dark-haired man by the shoulders as the two of them climaxed, splaying the bedsheets with a sticky coat of white liquid.

'We'll clean this up later,' Yunho shuffles next to Jaejoong under the covers, and holds the blonde in a tight embrace.

'Mmh.'

'So, was that worth it, eh?'

'Definitely.' smiles Jaejoong, capturing Yunho's mouth again.

A/N: Oh, God, don't kill me please. I'm terribly sorry for the veeeeery late update. But the long-awaited smut made up for it, ne? Okay, maybe not. The smut may be pretty sucky, as I'm not a very experienced fanfic writer, and yes, this is my _very first_ smut scene. *Dodges all of the weapons and rotten food thrown at her* Feedback is always great, as long as you don't be _too_ harsh on me ^^" Naru wuvs you all, my readers!


	10. Life, Love and Coffee Chapter 10

Changmin paces up and down the corridor. In three hours, or so, Yunho's life would be ruined. In three hours or so, Changmin and his group of thugs would get revenge, and bring justice. Yes. Changmin's phone bleeps, and he picks up the device, answering the call.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Changmin-sshi. It's Heechul.'

'What is it?'

'Kim Jaejoong. We'll be encountering him shortly.'

'And you _will_ kill him?'

'Definitely, sir. At the very least, we'll knock the guy out.'

'Fine. But kill him if you must. I'm counting on you guys.'

'Of course, Changmin-sshi.'

Changmin hung up, and smirked to himself. Yes. This is it. His long-awaited revenge on Jung Yunho. He'd been dying for this for two years. Ever since he discovered the murderer of his elder brother, Changseuk, he lusted for revenge, and only revenge. He would avenge Changseuk. Changseuk was his only other brother, and his idol. Ever since he was a child, he looked up to his brother. He was a smart, clever, kind, caring, talented person. Changmin loved him dearly. He remembered the memories the two brothers had together. Enjoyable walks in the local park, weekend lunches in town, all those childhood memories they had. Until Changseuk turned seventeen. The boy completely changed. Changseuk spent all of his time holed up in his room, and if not, then he'd be out of the Shim household. He wouldn't tell Changmin where he was going. Each time Changmin asked, his brother would just say, 'Somewhere,' The only time Changmin found out anything about what was wrong with Changseuk, was that one day, he came home drunk, and muttered something about someone called Jung Yunho, and how much he despised him. Changmin assumed that it was a simple rivalry, but no, it was more than that. And except, at this point, Changmin was completely and utterly oblivious to what was going on. So, when Changmin found out about this Jung Yunho being Changseuk's murderer, he simply couldn't take it anymore. It angered him to such an extent; he wasn't even able to put into words just how angry he was. He was desperate to make this guy pay for what he had done. And that brought him to where he was today – plotting to kill the guy, with his team of hired thugs.

*****3 HOURS LATER******

Jaejoong was making his way out of Yunho's apartment humming happily to himself. He was still shaking with pleasure and happiness after their little 'session' in Yunho's bedroom, and Jaejoong's lower body still ached, but he honestly didn't care. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and continued down the street, his earphones stuffed into his ears, music blaring out. He smiled at a memory. The time when he had encountered Yunho on the street, a few days ago, when literally bumping into him. Jaejoong couldn't recall being in such an amazing mood in the past two years of his life. Perhaps even earlier than that. The blond pulls his beanie hat tighter onto his head, and the cool breeze hits his face, and carried on walking. About two more blocks away, Jaejoong shuddered slightly, he didn't know why. At this point, he was still completely oblivious to what danger he would have to face later on. No. He had no idea whatsoever.

Meanwhile, back at Yunho's apartment, the dark-haired office worker was still calming himself down, taking a second cold shower after Jaejoong had left. Yunho was hoping that Jaejoong would stay for the night, but the blond said he was busy, and so, Yunho decided to let him go. He couldn't really object, after what had just happened between them. He rakes a hand through his wet hair, stepping out of the shower, and drying himself off. But somewhere, deep inside him, Yunho had a terrible feeling at that point. Danger was approaching… Yunho pulls on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a comfortable hoodie, and makes his way outdoors. He always had a habit of going out for a walk when he needed to calm down. And fuck, yes, he needed to calm down.

Jaejoong turns the corner of the main street. A few more blocks, and he'd be home. Yunho did insist on driving him, but after all the younger man had done for him, Jaejoong simply refused, gave him a goodbye kiss, and left. His iPod was still switched on, at what seemed like full blast. For a second, Jaejoong sensed _something_. He shivers again, snapping himself out of it. Jae drags himself along the pavement, when he swore he heard some noise behind him. His senses caused him to immediately swivel around in panic. Nobody was there. _Aish, stop being so silly, Jaejoong!_, the twenty-three-year-old scolded himself. He inches forwards a bit, when he felt an arm grab his waist.

'Wha-' the blond stutters, being taken back by the sudden action. At first, he thought it was Yunho, but then he found himself face-to-face with a tall-ish man, perhaps slightly older than him. Also a pretty boy, with long, shoulder-length red hair.

'So, this is you, Jaejoong-sshi…' the red-head whispers in Jaejoong's ear,' I never knew that Jung Yunho opted for this type of guy… but come to think of it, you're not so bad looking yourself…'

'Who are you?' cries Jaejoong, snapping free of the taller man's grasp, 'What do you want?'

'You can call me Heechul. What we want is none of your business. You can blame it on your _boyfriend_.' Heechul spat, 'It doesn't really matter anyway, as we'll be finished with you in a jiffy. '

'What do you-' Jaejoong froze, as two other taller men appeared, cornering him. He inhales and exhales rapidly, and gulps as he feels the barrel of a gun being shoved into his ribs. He squirms and slips out of Heechul's grasp again, only to be grabbed by the shoulders by another thug.

'Kyuhyun, you finish this pretty boy off for me.' Heechul throws the weapon to the shorter, raven-haired man. Kyuhyun shoves the gun hard into Jaejoong's side. 'If you move, we'll track Yunho down, and kill him. If you stay here, like a good boy, and let us beat you up, your lover boy won't be harmed. What do you choose?' Kyuhyun hisses into the blond's ear. Jaejoong didn't have to think twice, 'Just beat me up. As long as Yunho isn't hurt, it's fine.'

'Excellent.' Heechul smirks, stepping forwards, 'I promised Changmin-sshi a definite success, and I never break my promises.'

Jaejoong's heart stopped for a second. Changmin? Wasn't he the one who was fighting with Yunho, outside the nightclub? What did he want? Why was he doing this? Questions swarmed through Jaejoong's confused head, as the gun dug painfully into his stomach for the third time. The gun was tossed aside, and for a brief second, Jaejoong was relieved, but not for long, as he was unexpectedly thrown onto the ground, and kicked repeatedly.

Yunho had escaped to the local park, and was perched onto a park bench, sipping a carton of juice, whilst leaning backwards onto the bench. His eyes were gently closed, and he had his head tossed back.

Yunho suddenly felt a poke at his side. He snaps his eyes open, only to see Junsu and Yoochun towering over him.

'Yunniebear, what're you doing here?' Junsu looks at him quizzically.

'Mmh? Nothing really…'

'Well, Chunnie and I were uhm… on a little park date, and I glanced over and was like… _Wait, isn't that Yunho?_, so yeah, we decided do wander over.'

'Yeah.' , adds Yoochun, 'So. How's life, Yunho?'

'Uhm, it's great? And you, Chunnie?'

Junsu bats Yunho on the head, 'Hey, hey! That's _my_ nickname for Yoochun! I _claimed _it!'

'Whatever you say, Junsu.'

'So, dude, 'sup with Jae-' Junsu paused mid-sentenced, and stared at the opposite side of the road. There were a group of gangsters, beating up a blond guy. Junsu could've sworn that it was Jaejoong.

'Oh… God, no…'

'Hm?' Yunho and Yoochun both look up as they hear Junsu's exclamation. Junsu doesn't reply, but hurriedly drags the two other males with him, across the road.

Jaejoong winced in pain as he was again, kicked in the stomach. He rolls over, tucking his head into his arms, and cries out in pain. _Somebody, please hear me…_

'Why are you doing this?', yells Jaejoong, clutching his leg, which was bleeding heavily due to a previous stab wound. He squirms again, looking at the sticky, crimson liquid caked on his hands.

'You don't need to know,' Heechul aims another blow to Jaejoong's stomach, with a huge smirk across his face, 'Jaejoong, you may be a skilled gangster, but to us, you're simply a weakling.'

'That's because you-' Jaejoong was cut off, as Heechul smashed him against the wall. A loud, painful cracking noise was heard, followed shortly by a deafening cry of pain. Jaejoong slumps motionlessly onto the concrete, coughing and spluttering as he did so. Drops of blood spattered onto the floor and onto the blond's clothes. Jaejoong was in excruciating pain, and desperately fought the urge to fight back. He had to get through this for Yunho's sake, and the sake of the two of them. Jaejoong clearly knew that Yunho would be deeply saddened by his death, but Yunho's safety was more important. Jaejoong gulps as he hears the gun being fished out again, and clamps his eyes shut. It was over. He flinches as he suddenly feels the barrel of the weapon against the side of his skull. Right… this is it then… Jaejoong bites his bloodstained lip as he waits, heart thudding, for the red-head to pull the trigger.

'_Yunho… I love you…'_, Jaejoong mouthed, as he died.

There was the sound of punches and kicks being launched, and several cries of pain instead. Yoochun swings his arm around, and knocks Heechul onto the floor, just as he was about to shoot. The attack was followed by Yunho kicking the gangster in the ribs, causing him to also spit blood.

'What the-' Heechul splutters, but wasn't able to say any more, as Junsu finishes him off, by dealing a crushing kick to Heechul's hip, knocking the lead gangster out permanently. Kyuhyun blinks in shock, inching backwards, away from the three guys, holding his hands up to surrender, and scoots away before anyone could say anything, followed by the two other gangsters.

'Shit, they've gotten away…' curses Yoochun

'Yeah, but first things first – Jaejoong…' Junsu kneels beside the blond, who was already accompanied by Yunho, who held the shorted man in his arms, and was wiping the blood off the blond's mouth with his sleeve. Jaejoong looks up into Yunho's eyes, and gently nudges the younger's hand away, 'Yunnie… you arrived…'

'Of course, JaeJae, I love you. But first, we need to get you safe.'

'Right.' Junsu takes his phone out of his pocket, and dials for an ambulance.

**A/N****: **Omo, very violent update ^^" But I'm just getting into the angsty mood, really. As for Changmin's motives... he's a harsh guy, isn't he? I honestly didn't plan for Changmin to be this much of a villian when I first wrote this fic, so please don't kill me D: Hehe, YunChunSu arrived just in time! You guys really didn't think I would kill Jae off, did you? Well, his condition is still unknown, and you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find that out, bbs! But anyway, thanks a million for reading this fic!


	11. Life, Love and Coffee Epilogue

_Epilogue - Six weeks later..._

*******JAEJOONG'S POV*******

Darkness. Only darkness. Searching my way through the obscure surroundings, my body aches uncontrollably, like Death's shadows enveloping me. Like an impaling knife blade. Wrapping around me, suffocating, choking. My frail heart is still beating. But only just about. Blood soaks the ground below, a sheet of crimson, carpeting the earth. I might as well be dead. Something's coming, chasing me, following me. I stumble forwards, into nothingness. It's not like I know where I'm going. So I run, run ahead, away from the danger behind me. I don't know who, or what it is, but I sense foreboding fear. I try to cry out, but no sound is made. I try to escape, but no. It's too late.

But wait. What's that? There in the distance. Light. I rush towards it, a small amount of hope still buried within me. But the creature behind me is still tracking me down, close behind. I'm frantically using up all of my energy to run. Run free. Escape from this mess. Flashbacks of my life swarming my head. Too bad this messed up life will soon end. I see me, as a child, perched onto my mother's knee, me in the park, playing on the swings, me as a happy child. Then it flashes onto my mother's death. The day that my father left me behind, to struggle on my own. Countless days of torture, and plain loneliness in school. Months and months of being a criminal, a hated person. I ignore it all, and head into the light.

I snap myself back to reality, away from the illusions. I hold back the tears. I need to be strong. For my own sake. For Yunho's sake. Because now, I can go. Go back to a happy life. The life I had always dreamed of having. Having friends who loved me dearly, watched out for me, having somewhere to live, having that one special person who would love you eternally. That was all I ever wished for. And now, I had it. I had to escape, and return to that life. Because life… it isn't pointless. Not if you're with the right people. Because life has a purpose. You need to live, because although life is never perfect. Life has never been perfect, and life will never ever be perfect, but the good parts of life are well worth the suffering. I have lived in sadness, despair and sorrow, for countless years, but oh, it was worth it. I spent a month in hospital, in pain, on the verge of dying, but oh, it was definitely worth it. And now, Changmin and his thugs have been sent away, behind bars. They won't be harming us for a while yet. And even if they do return, we'll get through it. Together. Because now, I have hope.

I survived. I survived, knowing that if I did otherwise, it wouldn't be worth it. Nothing is worth more than mine and Yunho's love. I smile, and walk down the aisle, with emotions soaring through my heart. I know that Junsu and Yoochun are there in the crowd, clapping and cheering for me. For us.

I continue, and nod, taking Yunho's hands in mine. I'm still standing there with a large grin plastered on my face. I know I look stupid, but I don't care. I'm with Yunho, and that's all that matters really. Because we belong together. As one. And that's how we will remain. Forever…_Forever…_

**A/N****: ** Yes! It's over! The fanfic is now finished. I'm sorry for not warning anyone :/ I had a sudden change of plan on the ending to this fic. I also apologize for the short epilogue . I've already re-written it multiple times, and settled for this. And this fic wasn't particuarly well thought out ^^" And there was a major lack of YooSu... Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I've been very happy writing this fic :') Thank you so, so, much if you've read the entire thing! My first completed fanfic! And I have said multiple times before, and wil say again - **silent readers please reveal yourselves! And feeback is very much appreciated! **


End file.
